Dawn
by Acervus
Summary: Lucius is desperate for a new assistant. A proposition is made and young Feliks Ashbone is suddenly catapulted into Malfoy Enterprises. What will Lucius make of the intelligent, hardworking and sharp tongued young man? - Total AU, slash, Lucius/OMC. Don't like? Probably best not to read.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fan-fic. Extremely nervous, yada, yada, yada.

None of these characters belong to me, except Feliks Ashbone.

All characters that don't belong to me, belong to J.K. Rowling and what a lucky woman she is.

* * *

Chapter 1.

The dawn's light filled the office through tall windows. Lucius blinked at his desk for a moment as he realized he had indeed worked through the night. The thought hardly pleased him as he glanced over to the 'in' tray that towered far above the 'out' tray. He threw down the pen his son had bought him for his Birthday and sighed. Why was it that finding a good assistant was almost impossible? His work had been piling sky high ever since his last assistant had left him.

Lucius' assistant had been poached by a rival company and the thought made Lucius scowl. The only redemption was that said company were a new, naive company that, unlike Malfoy Enterprises, was not well known. Even so, the betrayal still stung. How on Earth had they coerced him? Maybe he'd been offered more money and less work? A higher position perhaps... the more Lucius thought on it the more frustrated he became. He even toyed with sending out one of his 'spies' to find out but he only mused with the idea. The assistant wasn't _that_ good and only took a third of Lucius' responsibilities as assistant. Lucius always ended up having to take on some of the work his assistant really ought to have dealt with.

But now he didn't even have that pesky third covered, he had to cover it all including his already strenuous tasks as head CEO of his family's company. Draco had suggested he hire two assistants but Lucius insisted that this would be a case of 'too many cooks in the kitchen' and didn't like the sound of it at all, even if it had already been six months since his last _reasonably_ capable assistant had left him and prospects were looking grim.

He'd attempted various trial hires through-out the half year he'd been assistant-less but none had proven particularly helpful in _any_ way. The work was heavy, Lucius knew that well enough but the assistants would always be reduced to mere secretaries who answered the phone and did little else. Lucius sighed once again as he leant back in his chair, pale hair falling elegantly over it.

He had even toyed with the idea of entering a very, very early retirement but he knew that idea was ludicrous. After all, he _lived_ to work and things had been that way ever since... well ever since Narcissa died. He sat upright in his chair as soon as he thought of her name. Batting thoughts of her away he pushed his wheeled chair back and stood at the window that over-looked the busy streets of London, trying to train his thoughts elsewhere. Sometimes it was easy to escape the thoughts and memories other times, however, it was painful cycle that would set him reeling for days on end.

As if luck would have it, there was a knock at the door. Lucius turned and called a 'You may enter'. He already knew who it was, for the front desk would have called him if it were anyone else. Just as he thought, the door opened and Draco stepped in, closing it behind himself. He was glad to see him, knowing that Draco could ease his thoughts.

"Morning Father, I was told by the front desk that you hadn't gone home", Draco informed him as he made his way and sat down in the chair in front of his Father's desk. Draco neither spoke in scolding or question. Just simply stated what was fact.

"Indeed. This assistant business is driving me to insanity", Lucius told his son with a sigh as he retook his own seat across from his son. He gestured with an elegant hand to the pile in his 'in' tray "With the new branch in China I've been 'snowed in' with work..."

Draco smiled sympathetically. He had been shocked when his Father's assistant had left the company to join with another. Malfoy Enterprises was a company that was prestigious and notorious. For anyone, _anyone_, to give up a job there was insane and he knew he wasn't the only one who thought so. Malfoy Enterprises offered a more than generous payroll, good vacation time, a retirement fund and insurance for the future. "You'd think finding a new assistant for someone as well-known as you Father would be an easy task"

"Not necessarily Draco, after all, your Father is notorious for being a snob with a cold personality", a voice interjected from the door. The two Malfoys looked up to find Severus Snape stood in the doorway. Severus was Lucius' right-hand man, childhood friend and Godfather to his son. He was as infamous as Lucius himself in the business world and just as ruthless.

"You're one to talk Severus, you were known as the 'Ice Prince' in our younger days", Lucius snorted derisively as he scowled at Severus' previous words. But, alas, Severus had spoken the truth; Lucius had a habit of being a snob and often spoke to people with stinging words. "Besides, it's alright for you. You have the more than capable Hermione Granger as your assistant"

Severus could not bring himself to deny that. Hermione Granger was almost too good to be true, how he managed to find such a brilliant assistant he did not know. Besides, he had more pressing matters than arguing over the little things with his old friend. "That well aside Lucius, I actually have a rather interesting proposition for you", Severus began as he closed the office door and made his way into the room.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he watched Severus approach and then stop beside Draco at his desk. "What might that be?" Lucius asked, more than curious about what this proposition might entail. Severus was always serious when it came to business and Lucius trusted his judgment so whatever this might be could perhaps help Lucius in his plight.

"My sister's son has graduated recently from university. He had been studying business and now is eager to get his bearings in this world of ours. I propose that you take him on as your assistant, on trial of course and see if his work pleases you", Severus proposed to which both Draco and Lucius exchanged uncertain glances. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes at the reluctance of the Father and Son duo "On a trial basis Lucius… surely you can grant him that"

Lucius was unsure, it seemed a rather risqué move, hiring someone (trial basis or not) just because they're related to someone high up in the company. And although he had hired Draco he had made sure that Draco work hard for his position in the company… even with his tendency to spoil his only son. Lucius sighed, _'What harm could it do? After all he probably won't last anyway…' _"Fine", he finally said "Have him ready to come in tomorrow. I expect to see him at my office at eight tomorrow morning. No later and remember Severus, you owe me one now", he added darkly.

Severus rolled his eyes once more at the ever dramatic Malfoy and left the office once more. He pulled out his phone as he did so, calling his nephew as he walked down to his own office to break the good news.

* * *

Okay, how'd I do? More chapters to come, we'll be introduced to young Mr. Ashbone in the next one.

Little note too - I decided to make this AU because I started reading Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy fics and got really into them. I wanted to first do my own Harry/Lucius but I don't think I write a good Harry, hah. I also always pictured Lucius as a kind of corporal cannibal or a ruthless businessman. So I thought this AU world would suit...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is my first fan-fic. Extremely nervous, yada, yada, yada.

None of these characters belong to me, except Feliks Ashbone.

All characters that don't belong to me, belong to J.K. Rowling and what a lucky woman she is.

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Yes, thanks uncle… I know, get there ten minutes early and tell the front desk I've arrived. Thank you… bye, take care", as soon as Feliks placed the phone down he slumped forward in his chair at the coffee house. His friend, Harry, raised an eyebrow at his friend's strange reaction to his Uncle's call. Harry knew that Feliks and his Uncle had a strained but caring friendship but even this reaction made Harry quizzical. If Feliks' Uncle said anything bad Feliks would be the first to retaliate but this time he kept it polite even though he had this look of clear distaste and a hint of panic.

"What was that all about?" Harry finally asked as he watched Feliks' slowly drop his head to hit the coffee table repeatedly. Harry chuckled at his friend's usual odd behaviour and reactions before pressing the matter at hand "Was it that bad?"

"Terrible… I can't start work for Weasley and Sons…" Feliks had begun but didn't have the heart to finish. Weasley and Sons was the company Harry's friends' Father owned and he'd been very excited about starting work there but now… now he was going to be working somewhere entirely different. He groaned aloud.

Harry was rather taken aback, Bill Weasley was very happy to hire Feliks. Surely Weasley and Sons was already a good enough company to send his nephew to? So why was Feliks' Uncle trying to send him elsewhere? "Where does he want you to work then? This is all pretty strange Feliks"

Feliks groaned again, he looked up from where his head was pressed against the table at his friend's quizzical expression. "He's gotten me a temporary job at Malfoy Enterprises", he grumbled, hardly able to say it aloud. He couldn't believe it. Although he admired his Uncle's business acumen, the idea of working with the infamous Lucius Malfoy was a frightening prospect indeed.

"Malfoy Enterprises… I don't know why I didn't see that one coming. I didn't realise they needed positions filling though", Harry wondered aloud as he looked at the dejected form of his friend who was still pretty much doubled over the coffee table. "I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad. It'll probably be a little desk job… you'll be able to leave it no problem", this elicited another groan from Feliks.

"That's the problem though… it won't be! I'll be Lucius Malfoy's assistant!" Feliks exclaimed, throwing himself back into the chair with a huff.

Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses and he almost dropped the teacup he'd been holding. "Oh my God! But you just graduated! You're bloody smart and a good worker but an assistant to Lucius Malfoy… not only that but he's an awful snob. I met him at a gala a while back with Ginny before her Father's company got off the ground… frightfully stuck up", Harry reminded Feliks' needlessly because Feliks was well aware of the kind of snobbery that man had. Feliks had never actually _met_ him but he'd heard enough stories to back this theory.

"What am I going to do Harry? There's no way I can turn down that job offer without insulting my Uncle and you know what he's like…" Feliks said with a shiver at the sort of grudges his Uncle could hold.

Harry snorted at that "Boy do I", he'd never gotten on with Feliks' Uncle and was well aware that he didn't like Harry, not one bit, and he certainly resented him being Feliks' friend. Harry looked again on the disappointed and worried expression that had come across his friend's face. He smiled a little, trying to be as reassuring as he could "Look, this is a fantastic job, snob or no snob. You'd be a fool to pass it up and well… if it gets too bad and you can't stand the prick, quit and come work for Bill. He'd always welcome you back"

Feliks looked as his friend, feeling immensely grateful for his kind words. Harry was like that though, he could be so reassuring. "Thanks Harry… you're such a good friend", Feliks told him with a small smile. He was still reeling over the situation but at least with Harry on his side he could feel somewhat confident…

"It's what I'm here for. So, when do you start?" Harry asked innocently, earning an immediate sort of half-wail from Feliks. Feliks had a tendency to be quite dramatic at times but Harry took it all in good humour.

"That's the worst of it… I start immediately, this time tomorrow I have to go there and check in at the front desk. Uncle even told me to get a suit fitted", Feliks said, adding the last part with a particularly sour expression. Severus had told him to bill the suit to him, since it would have to be expensive but he politely declined. Feliks never took money of anybody, he was allergic to the idea of having his way paid. Coming from a wealthy background everyone expected him to be a spoilt rich kid so he worked twice as hard. It was part of the reason why the idea of working for his Uncle's friend smarted on him so much… people would know he was Severus' nephew and assume he was reaping the benefits.

"Christ, they don't give you much time to prepare for it mentally do they", Harry said sympathetically to which Feliks nodded lamely. "I don't envy you mate. The world of business seems like a scary one. Makes me glad I became a doctor"

Feliks had to smile at this. Harry was so suited to the job of a doctor. He truly cared about people. Feliks was really proud of his friend for doing so well after such a traumatic childhood. "Sometimes it makes me wish I was a doctor too Harry", he said and let out a resigned sigh. '_Roll with the punches Feliks'_ he thought as he settled back into his seat and looked up at the ceiling '_…roll with the punches'._

* * *

Second chapter is up. A little shorter than the first one but there's your introduction to Feliks sort of... you'll get to know Lucius opinion of him in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is my first fan-fic. Extremely nervous, yada, yada, yada.

None of these characters belong to me, except Feliks Ashbone.

All characters that don't belong to me, belong to J.K. Rowling and what a lucky woman she is.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Lucius had made it on time but only just. Apparently having no sleep for 48hrs called for sleeping so deeply that you were dead to the world. If the front desk hadn't have called him to tell him his new assistant had arrived he probably would have gone on sleeping. His new assistant had arrived twenty minutes early and he had told the front desk to tell him to wait outside his office. He was impressed and secretly grateful, not that he'd ever admit it, because this way he could get there in time.

Lucius lived five minutes away from the Malfoy Enterprises building. He had bought the closest apartment that suited his taste for these exact events. After all, a Malfoy should only be fashionably late to galas and social parties not meetings or interviews. He'd had to rush in getting dressed though and cut his showering time right down. It was really a miracle that he made it in on the dot.

As the lift doors finally pinged open he was met with a cross-legged man sitting with his head buried in a magazine, quite casual about it he was too. He was a long limbed lithe man with a grey stylish suit on. So far he was impressed by his appearance although a little displeased by how relaxed he appeared. It was almost cocky…

"I apologise that I was nearly late in meeting you Mr. Ashbone but I see you've made yourself quite comfortable", Lucius said, gaining a slight jump in the young man's posture. The magazine slowly lowered and Lucius blinked a few times when he saw the man's face. The words _pretty boy_ sprung to mind. He looked so young.

"Mr. Malfoy", the young man got up, placing his magazine down "I do apologise for making myself at home", there was an almost sarcastic lilt to Ashbone's voice which caused Lucius to narrow his eyes.

Ashbone resembled Severus only slightly; he had chin length dark hair and quite a sharp nose but unlike Severus, Ashbone's hair curled slightly, his lips were fuller and his cheek bones and jaw were almost feminine in the way they were pronounced. "Follow me to my office. I shall fill you in briefly on the role you will play here during your trial period", Lucius began as he headed toward his office, Ashbone got up following in tow "If you do well, and I should hope you do given your Uncle himself recommended you for this job, you will have a full time position as my assistant"

"How long will this trial be?" Ashbone asked and Lucius could swear there was an underlying hope in those words. As if the boy didn't want to work there longer than he had to. Had Severus been wrong to suggest his nephew for this job? Could Severus actually be clouded with pride? He couldn't believe either of those theories. They just didn't seem, well, _Severus_.

"Six weeks", Lucius informed him as he opened the doors to his modern yet suave office. Ashbone followed suit and eyed the room with curiosity. Lucius took his seat behind his desk and gestured to the free chair in front of him. "Take a seat"

Ashbone looked at the seat offered with a strange sort of distrust. Like the offer was a trick and he had to really think it through. After a moment he finally sat down across from Lucius who regarded him through narrowed silver eyes. "I take it that this is your first job in an environment quite like this one?"

"Oh, no, actually, I worked for Kingsley Shacklebolt for a short while. A sort of assistant of his assistant", Ashbone explained with a slight chuckle as if there was an amusing story behind it. Lucius' narrowed eyes widened slightly. Kingsley Shacklebolt was mayor of London! How on Earth did this young man work for him? "Did Uncle not tell you?" Ashbone asked.

"No but Severus was never one to brag of other's accomplishments", Lucius replied to which Ashbone barked out a laugh before quickly covering his mouth and apologising for it. _'What a strange reaction'_, Lucius thought. Severus had really not told him much about his young nephew, all he knew was his name was Feliks Ashbone and he would one day enter the world of business. He found his curiosity strangely kindled and very few people made Lucius curious.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Ashbone's voice suddenly pierced through his thoughts and he quickly realised he'd been staring at the young man for quite some time. "What kind of jobs will I be doing as your assistant?"

Lucius wondered if his sleep depravity had affected his mind. He cleared his throat before answering "You will be arranging my work schedule, arranging dinners, meetings and the like. You'll also type up letters, briefs, e-mails and anything that I don't have to execute myself. The work load is heavy Mr. Ashbone I shall you warn you of that"

"I assumed as much Mr. Malfoy", Ashbone replied reasonably but strangely appeared quite relaxed about the idea of a heavy workload. But maybe he shouldn't be surprised? If the young man had worked for the mayor maybe he could actually do some work for him.

"I'm glad we're on the same page at least", Lucius remarked as his hand went to his 'in' tray. He retrieved a Hong Kong brief that needed sorting and handed it to Ashbone who took it and examined it. "I'll need these plans proof read, typed up and e-mailed before being sent to the e-mail address on the bottom. I need it done by this afternoon", Lucius waited for some sort of reaction to being thrown into the deep end but Ashbone just continued to examine the thick pile of paper he'd been given.

"Is the desk outside mine now then?" Ashbone asked as he finally looked up from the papers.

Lucius frowned slightly, a sort of bitter expression "For now yes. You don't need a password or username for the computer yet but you'll be given one tomorrow", he replied before retrieving another pile of papers from his 'in' tray and placing them on his own desk in front of him. "You may leave now", he told Ashbone, not regarding him with so much as a second glance as Ashbone got up, thanked him and left with the plans.

Once the door had closed, Lucius looked up. He saw no resemblance to Severus in Ashbone apart from maybe a no-nonsense kind of vibe but Ashbone obviously liked to laugh something that Severus had never been keen on. Yes, having the young man around might not be too bad a thing... as long as he got the work done.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this is my first fan-fic. Extremely nervous, yada, yada, yada.

None of these characters belong to me, except Feliks Ashbone.

All characters that don't belong to me, belong to J.K. Rowling and what a lucky woman she is.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Feliks knocked on Lucius' door and waited for a moment. As he waited his eyes swept the space he'd be occupying for the next six weeks. It was _almost_ exactly how he imagined it; cold, impersonal and reeked of professionalism, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing… but he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the Weasley's company.

"Enter", Lucius called out and Feliks had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he opened the door. 'Enter!' the way he said it sounded so pompous. '_Who does he think he is?'_ Feliks thought before mentally snorting _'He's Lucius Malfoy, that's who he is'_. He looked at the object of his thoughts and found him busy at work.

Although Feliks would be loathed to admit he found Lucius quite handsome. Alright, very handsome and he didn't know why that surprised him. After all Lucius was in a lot of business and financial magazines looking very much the superstar businessman that he was. But he was somehow different in the flesh.

Feliks realised Lucius had stopped working and was looking at him when the man raised a brow. "You can have a break if you must", Lucius supplied in a condescending manner.

Feliks blinked and couldn't hold back the frown that passed his features. "I wasn't about to ask for a break actually _Sir_", Feliks replied, not able to keep the sarcasm out of the 'Sir'.

Lucius' face darkened at the tone of his new employee but Feliks kept his face neutral. He was not going to let a man like Lucius get to him. No way in Hell! Feliks was a strong character and he didn't even_ want _this job. The sooner he got out the better, even if it meant being fired! The man in question leant back in his chair "Then _why_ are you here?"

At first Feliks was taken aback and nearly answered with 'Because my uncle insisted!' but quickly realised the question was directed to why he was in his office… "I finished typing up the plans and I've sent them"

Lucius dark expression turned to one of almost confusion as he looked at his watch and then back at Feliks. "But it's 10:30", he said the words incredulously and now looked upon Feliks like he was superhuman.

Feliks brows scrunched together quizzically "They weren't that hard to type up once I got started…" he said in way of explanation while wondering why exactly he needed to explain himself.

Lucius sat back in his chair and knitted his fingers together as he stared at Feliks with an almost concentrated look. Feliks tried to keep eye contact but found himself wanting desperately to look away from the penetrating stare. Lucius' eyes were like molten silver and he felt pinned by their intensity. The silence became pregnant as they both stayed motionless.

Feliks started to wonder if he had done something wrong or if perhaps Lucius wanted him to spend more time on typing up the plans… but there was no way he could! The plans were a poor translation from Chinese, that much was evident but it wasn't _that_ difficult to form coherent and appropriate sentences from it.

Lucius was the one to break the silence which Feliks was thankful for because he certainly didn't want to be the one who did. "Take a break Feliks", he said simply and Feliks couldn't help but feel this was the anti-climax of the century.

Bewildered, Feliks nodded to his temporary boss "Thank you Sir", he said before turning tail and leaving. Once he shut the door he let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding '_What WAS that?'_ he thought franticly as he headed towards the lift. Maybe Lucius was a bit _eccentric_ from being a big time elite business man? Feliks pressed the lift button for it to open immediately.

"You must be Severus' nephew", the man said, stepping out of the lift but not looking at Feliks. Feliks nodded, even though he knew the man couldn't see him. He took the opportunity to look him over and almost immediately figured out who he was.

"And you must be Draco", Feliks replied eyeing the platinum blonde hair as he did so, a dead giveaway.

"I'd say that was sharp of you but I guess it doesn't take much deduction to figure that out", Draco snorted as he turned to finally face Feliks but appeared to stop short when he came into eye contact with him. His face went from cocky to barely concealed surprise. "You don't look much like your Uncle"

Feliks couldn't help but laugh at that "I can't say I'm not relieved to hear that", he said in jest. He looked Draco up and down and shook his head "I can't say you don't look like your Father"

Draco snorted derisively and crossed his arms "And I can't say I mind that too much", he replied with a slight smirk curling the edge of his lips. The smirk faded however when he looked at Feliks for a moment longer. His arms came uncrossed and he placed his hands on his hips in a no-nonsense manner "Look, I'm not usually one to offer friendly advice especially to someone who's, according to your Uncle, a friend to _Harry Potter_", the sharp way he spoke Harry's name made Feliks glower but Draco continued either not noticing the sour expression or choosing to ignore it "But take it from someone who has a Father who's CEO of the company, the workers here will most definitely give you a hard time because of who you are"

Feliks knew Draco was right and he had already considered this as a possibility because in a way it was true. But in a whole other way it mostly certainly wasn't! Feliks knew his Uncle and his Uncle would never do a favour for _anyone_ blood related or not if he thought that they were incapable and Feliks was most certainly capable. Feliks was about to reply when the office door opened and Lucius appeared.

"Father", Draco nodded to the abrupt presence of said man. Draco's posture changed and Feliks couldn't help but notice.

"Draco", Lucius spoke in reply before swiftly turning his attention to Feliks. "Feliks, good you're still here. Before you take a break, book a table for two at Cher Joules. You shall be joining me for lunch", with that said Lucius disappeared once more into his office.

Feliks stood, uncertain of what just happened. He looked at Draco hoping he could spread some light on it, maybe tell Feliks that it was all part of his Father's ritual for welcoming new employees… but alas no, Draco looked just as confused as Feliks if not more so, before he quickly departed Feliks to follow his Father instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this is my first fan-fic. Extremely nervous, yada, yada, yada.

None of these characters belong to me, except Feliks Ashbone.

All characters that don't belong to me, belong to J.K. Rowling and what a lucky woman she is.

* * *

Chapter 5

Lucius eyes scanned the menu, very aware that the other set of eyes across the table were watching him. Tired of waiting for the boy to express his curiosity, he placed his menu down and sighed "What is it, Ashbone?" he asked, exasperated. Ashbone had been like this ever since he had, impressively, booked a table.

"Nothing Sir, I was just wondering if you do this with every new assistant you hire", Ashbone replied to which Lucius had been expecting. He knew his actions were slightly irregular but that was all part of it. He needed to test the boy.

"Firstly, Ashbone, you are not _hired_. You've been impressive thus far but one has to wonder if that's because you are fresh out of university", Lucius began callously, causing Ashbone's eyes to widen in indignation. Lucius smirked internally at the expression and continued "Secondly, I would like to know how you acquired a lunchtime table for us both at this particular restaurant"

"But this was the restaurant you asked me to book a table at…" Ashbone began causing Lucius to roll his eyes.

"Don't be obvious Ashbone", he scolded even though it was abundantly clear Ashbone hadn't a clue what he was actually asking which was _interesting_.

"Well… I called and made it clear who you were and I might have lied about who you were having lunch with", Ashbone finally started to answer the question properly as colour bloomed in his cheeks. Lucius narrowed his eyes and he nodded, indicating for Ashbone to continue. "I told them that the man you were meeting with was a man of high prestige who would, by visiting their establishment, would do wonders for their reputation as a restaurant"

Lucius couldn't quite believe what he was hearing and sat for a moment in astonishment. Ashbone bit his lip "Look… I was just doing everyth-" he was cut short when Lucius barked out a laugh and continued to laugh when Ashbone jumped in fright at the unexpected turn of events.

"Impressive, Ashbone, impressive", Lucius spoke with an almost shark like grin before looking back to his menu. The boy had tact indeed! He'd give him that. The restaurant was incredibly difficult to book a table at but he'd managed it well. The move had been risqué but he liked that… too many people played it safe in business. Now he needed to make sure this young man didn't make it too much of a habit, sure it was refreshing to have someone to think outside the box, but he couldn't have someone who'd disrupt his business entirely. Oh no, Lucius still needed to keep a close eye on the young man.

"Vous avez choisi?" the almost exaggeratedly French waiter asked as he came to a stop beside their table. The waiter's eyes rested for a moment on Ashbone and for a moment Lucius wondered if this is when Ashbone's clever trick would blow up in his face. The waiter, however, did not say a word which made Lucius wonder what else Ashbone had said.

"Yes, we're ready", Lucius decided for them even though he knew that most of the menu was in French. He glanced at Ashbone who looked convincingly composure and ordered his own meal, confident in his own French he then awaited eagerly for Ashbone's order.

"Je vais devoir le steak, á point, s'il vous plait", Ashbone ordered rather smugly and then meeting Lucius eye he added "With whatever you're drinking Sir"

Lucius ignored the smugness on Ashbone's face; after all, the boy had only displayed basic French, nothing to get excited about. Lucius ordered two glasses of water much to Ashbone's clear distaste. Lucius scoffed at Ashbone's expression "Would you have preferred a bottle of cola?" he remarked making an obvious reference to Ashbone's younger age. Ashbone's look of irritation intensified, causing Lucius to give him a sharp look "Not that I should need to _explain_ this to you but you're still working. I hardly think it would be appropriate if you drank during your lunch break"

Ashbone actually had the decency to look embarrassed… apologetic even, and Lucius couldn't help but smirk at this. Lucius was a man who liked to remind people he had the upper hand. In this case Lucius certainly did have the upper hand. Lucius decided to take pity on the boy's embarrassment and changed the subject "Where did you learn French?"

"When I was twelve Uncle decided it would be beneficial if I learnt French _properly_. I was already being taught at school but he decided to teach me himself", Ashbone explained not able to keep the laughter out of his voice and Lucius could imagine why and didn't even try to refrain from laughing himself.

"My God. I wasn't even aware Severus knew French himself…" Lucius remarked, awed by the hiliarity of the idea "Did he speak in the same accent?" Ashbone only nodded in reply, too far gone now with laughter to actually speak. Lucius' own laughter became near hysterical at the idea.

As their laughter calmed down, the waiter came over and placed two elegant bottles down and a pair of equally elegant glasses. His eyes were once more trained on Ashbone as he bowed regally and told them to enjoy their meal. Lucius waited for the waiter to walk away before speaking "I am _certain_ he is aware you're the person we both know you're not. So why hasn't he tried to verbally suck up to you? The people of the restaurant world know better than to attempt to suck up to me of course, but that does not excuse you"

Ashbone gave Lucius a barely concealed grin "I told him that the man you would be eating with did not like a fuss and prefers to keep a low profile", he informed him, clearly quite pleased with his lie "And they didn't even question it"

"Bravo", Lucius couldn't help the smile that accompanied the word.


	6. Chapter 6

None of these characters belong to me, except Feliks Ashbone.

All characters that don't belong to me, belong to J.K. Rowling and what a lucky woman she is.

* * *

Chapter 6

Lunch had gone surprisingly alright and Feliks was wondering if he would be able to survive six weeks as Lucius' assistant. Somehow though, he doubted it. Sure, lunch had been reasonably pleasant but it didn't change the fact the man tried to make him look like an idiot on several occasions. Feliks knew exactly what his game was with the French menu, _bastard_. But instead of defeated, the whole thing had made Feliks feel really rather competitive. He wanted nothing more than to show that old man how good he was. The words '_I'll show him'_ leapt to Feliks' mind.

Feliks realised he'd zoned out when Lucius clicked his fingers in front of Feliks' face. "Really Ashbone, for someone who appears to be, as you'd say, 'on the ball', you don't half have your head in the clouds do you?" Lucius was back to speaking in that droll, condescending voice that he so obviously liked to use.

Feliks frowned but apologised all the same "Sorry Sir". Lucius nodded once before the driver opened the passenger door and let Lucius out. Feliks quickly realised the driver wasn't going to do him the same favour. Sighing, he waited for the oppurtinity to open his own door. As soon as he got out he spotted his Uncle by the entrance of the building speaking to Lucius.

His Uncle's eyes landed on him immediately and he raised one brow in silent question before continuing with whatever he and Lucius were talking about. Feliks swallowed hard as he closed the car door, wondering what that eyebrow raise might mean. Feliks was fond of his Uncle but he knew better than anyone what a hard-ass the man could be. Not having the option to run away, Feliks shut the car door and made his way over to the two men.

"Ashbone, your Uncle would like to have a word with you. I expect to see you at your desk after you've finished down here", Lucius informed Feliks as he approached.

"Right, thank you Sir", Feliks replied, as he watched the blonde stride off into the building, once he was out of view he turned to meet his Uncle's sharp gaze. "Hello Uncle"

"Hello Feliks. Lucius informed me you went for lunch together", his Uncle replied, not bothering to beat around the bush. "Why?"

"I don't know. He asked me to make reservations at Cher Joules for a table for two and told me I as to come along", he added the last bit with a roll of his eyes. He should be at Weasley and Sons, not having lunch with that shark who tried to make Feliks feel two feet tall. Not that his Uncle would appreciate that particular input.

"And you managed that?" if Feliks didn't know his Uncle as well as he did, he could have sworn he heard amazement in his voice. Feliks blinked up, wondering what was so special about him making reservations there. His Uncle seemed to pick up on what he was thinking and sighed "Of course you wouldn't know… Cher Joules is an incredibly difficult restaurant to get reservations at. Even for Lucius. The fact you managed to book a table for the same day is a near miracle"

"Really?" Feliks asked dumbly "But it's just some restaurant… although their steak was delicious"

"It's the sort of restaurant which you have to book months in advance. You did well Feliks, try to keep it up", his Uncle said coldly.

'_Try to keep it up! What is this? Underestimate Feliks Day?' _Feliks thought as he tried to resist the urge to scoff. "Of course", Feliks forced out instead with a false smile. There was no point in angering his Uncle; he had after all got him a job that _most_ people would kill for. He didn't want to be ungrateful although he knew he was deep down but he had his heart set on starting work at Weasley and Sons…

"Good", his Uncle said with a curt nod of approval. "You should get back to your desk. If you need to find me then report to reception, inform them of who you are and they will let me know you're waiting"

"Thank you Uncle", he replied as his Uncle and he made their way into the building. As soon as Feliks entered, heads turned and not for a good reason either. He instantly regretted walking in with his Uncle. _'Shit'_, he thought with a pained expression as he and his Uncle went separate ways _'Way to go make things look bad Feliks'_.

Feliks walked with as much dignity as he could muster as the eyes followed him along the reception area and first floor. He could already hear them whispering amongst themselves. God, he hated being put in this kind of situation. Feliks wasted no time in scurrying into the conveniently open lift. He pressed the doors close button and then hit the button for the top floor. Once the doors closed he let out a sigh and half-collapsed against the lift wall. _Jesus._

He was approaching the middle floors when the lift pinged open and two men got on, paying him no attention as they spoke amongst themselves. He was glad that they didn't pay him any particular notice… until he realised what the topic of conversation was.

"Yeah Debra on reception told me he's Snape's nephew", one of the men said and Feliks briefly recalled the blonde woman he spoke to on reception.

"Seriously? It's weird to even think that someone like Snape has family!" the second man joked making Feliks prickle a little. Sure, he and his Uncle weren't on the _best_ of terms but he was still his Uncle!

"I'm just pissed that some kid fresh out of university can just stroll right into a job because he's related to the right people!" the other said with a grunt and received a nod of agreement from his friend. Feliks was fuming now. _How dare they!_ They didn't even know Feliks! They had no idea what he was capable of! Did they really think that his Uncle would be the type of man to hire a relative just because of 'family duty'.

The two men left the lift and Feliks watched them leave, vowing (before he left for Weasley and Sons of course) to prove all those arseholes wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

None of these characters belong to me, except Feliks Ashbone.

All characters that don't belong to me, belong to J.K. Rowling and what a lucky woman she is.

* * *

Chapter 7.

Ashbone had been unexpectedly _decent _company for lunch the day before. Although Lucius wondered if he should be surprised, he was, after all, related to Severus and him and Severus had been friends since children. But he had expected Ashbone to, like everyone else in his employment who had spoken to him at casual events, be nervous or try too hard to impress him. Ashbone was actually rather relaxed and at ease with himself, something that Lucius found rare in the company he kept.

When Lucius had gotten to his office after lunch he had gotten a call from Draco, who immediately quizzed him on what had happened and why he had invited Ashbone out to lunch. Lucius wondered what the Hell his son had been thinking…

_"It's not your usual protocol!" Draco exclaimed over the phone, causing Lucius to roll his eyes. When did he ever have a 'protocol'?_

_"I wanted to _test_ his ability. I need someone capable and since he's someone who's managed to get in on the name of his relative I think it's doubly necessary to put him through such loops", Lucius replied, leaning back in his office chair as he spied Ashbone step out of the lift through the open door of his office. Ashbone was clearly agitated and Lucius had an inkling as to why._

_"Father… isn't that slightly harsh? We both know that Severus would never suggest you employ a member of his family unless he thought him worthy of the job. At a temporary basis or not", Draco reminded him causing Lucius' eyebrows to raise._

_"What's this? Are you rooting for him?" Lucius questioned with suspicion in his voice. His son was not usually one to raise concerns over his Father's judgement and it was very unlike Draco to sound worried about a new employee. Was it Ashbone's pretty face playing in his favour? Draco was not usually one too get easily swayed by a good looks.._

_"What!? No, it's not like that… I was hired by my Father that's all. So I know what it's like. Just go easy on him. Okay? Or just... try", Draco sighed, as if sensing the under tone in his Father's question. Lucius was now genuinely shocked, Draco was going as far as to actually implore Lucius to 'go easy' on Ashbone. He glanced through his open door at his newest, temporary, assistant. What voodoo had this man put on his son?_

_Lucius let out a sigh of his own and rubbed his temples between his index finger and thumb. "I can't make any promises Draco", he said truthfully. "But I'll try"_

_"Thank you Father", Draco actually sounded relieved._

Lucius huffed as he stepped foot into the almost empty reception. If his son knew what tactics he had employed… he'd be rather angry at his Father. Shaking the thought from his mind, he strode in, heading towards the lifts.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy", the receptionist greeted, causing Lucius to falter in his step. He stopped completely and turned to meet the eyes of the blonde receptionist who smiled coolly at him. "I did as you requested"

"Of course", Lucius replied smoothly. Should he expect anything else? No, especially not from her. She had been in his employment for several years and had always shown her worth whilst working there. It was a shame she wasn't equipped enough to be his assistant.

"Don't you think you're being quite cruel?" she asked frankly and reminded Lucius the _other_ reason she could never be his assistant; she could never keep her opinion to herself. Draco and Severus had both told him her open way of speaking was the reason he liked her though. He kept his thoughts and comments on that to himself.

"I'm merely testing his strength of character. If he can't deal with a bit of bullying what _can _he deal with?" Lucius questioned with an arched brow. She didn't reply to this, just merely shook her head and turned her attention back to her work. "Good day Debra"

"Good day Mr. Malfoy. Let me know if you want me to spill anymore rumours on young Ashbone", she said, tone dipped thoroughly in sarcasm.

Lucius didn't grace her with a retort and simply said, "We'll see about that depending on when he makes his appearance here this morning"

"I think you'll find he's already here", Debra informed him, barely concealing the joy she found in that. Lucius blinked and lifted his wrist to examine his watch "It is 8 o'clock Sir", Debra told him without looking up.

Lucius allowed his hand to drop back to his side. This was a first… he never asked the young man to come early, just informed him his day would begin at 9 on the dot. He had to see this for himself, leaving Debra finally he made for the lift and the top floor. The lift doors pinged open and low and behold, there was Ashbone, busy at work at his desk.

Lucius took the moment to observe the young man at work. He was very much absorbed, so absorbed he clearly didn't notice Lucius' presence. Ashbone's dark curls had fallen in front of his face and Lucius could only make out his mouth. Ashbone had a habit of curling his lips under when concentrating which Lucius had noticed at lunch the day before.

"You're here early Ashbone", Lucius stated and caused Ashbone to jump in his office chair slightly. Lucius had to supress the urge to smirk.

Ashbone looked up from his work, still looking a little startled. "Oh, good morning Sir… I wanted to get an early start on the Heng Teo brief. You, uh, said it was important Sir?"

"That I did", Lucius confirmed. This still all seemed a bit too good to be true. Had Severus versed the boy in ways to please Lucius? That was a ridiculous idea and Lucius knew it. But he couldn't find himself accepting the idea that this boy had proven so much in a mere day and a bit of working for him. _'No, this is just the honeymoon period of a fresh-out of university young businessman. He'll break under the workload'_, Lucius reminded himself bleakly and openly scowled at the idea.

"Well keep up the work Ashbone. I expect that much", Lucius advised him as he walked past him to his office. He could almost _feel_ Ashbone's dignity prickling at the comment. Well he was going to have to get used to it, till he truly showed his worth Lucius had no intention of changing his attitude towards him. He hadn't become the head of a business empire by treating people with kid gloves after all!

* * *

In reply to S. Rune, yes Feliks desperatley wishes he was at Weasley and Sons! But I can't really blame him. I think I'd feel the same...


	8. Chapter 8

None of these characters belong to me, except Feliks Ashbone.

All characters that don't belong to me, belong to J.K. Rowling and what a lucky woman she is.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Feliks watched the retreating back of his temporary boss. _'What in the Hell just happened?' _Feliks wondered. Was he not supposed to be here this early? He looked down at the nearly finished brief before him and then back at the office door that just closed. Lucius seemed impressed… if Lucius could ever _be_ impressed but what was so unusual about someone working over time? Feliks assumed everyone did it. Shrugging to himself, he decided to leave the matter alone and get along with the brief.

An hour or so later and he'd finished it. The e-mail just sent when the lift doors opened and in walked Malfoy junior. Feliks didn't pay him any mind until he made a b-line for Feliks' desk. Feliks looked up from his computer to find Draco _smiling_ at him, creepy.

"Good morning Draco?" Feliks said unsurely. Feliks hadn't heard… how to put it… 'good' things about Draco. Ron, Harry and Hermione (who Feliks knew worked somewhere within the company) went to school with Draco, and none of them, apparently, seemed to be able to see eye to eye with one another. Long story short, Draco had been a bit of an arse. Naturally Feliks was a bit on guard when it came to him.

"Morning Feliks", Draco replied, smile growing a little. Feliks blinked up at him, Draco was rather… like his Father the day before; icy and critical of Feliks. Why the sudden change in attitude? "How are you settling in?"

"So far so good", Feliks replied, managing to keep the suspicion out of his tone. "I have just finished up a brief for your Father actually-"

"Wonderful! Then come take a break with me. I insist upon it", Draco announced all at once, leaving very little room for argument. "I'll even ask my Father for you", and with that he began making his way towards Lucius' office, apparently not letting Feliks object either way.

"Ah! Ehm, well I better just…" Feliks stuttered as he got up from his desk chair and followed Draco into Lucius office.

"Hello Father. I was wondering if I could borrow your assistant for a coffee break?" Draco asked with unnerving casualness. Feliks stood in the doorway with a barely hidden look of horror. Lucius looked up from his work at his son and then at his newest employee.

"Draco, Ashbone has work to finish", Lucius said in way of reply. Feliks suddenly wished he actually hadn't finished already because he already knew what Draco was about to say.

"That's quite alright Father, he's already finished", Draco said predictably and Feliks couldn't help but like the way Draco said it in a 'aren't you impressed' sort of way.

Lucius' eyebrows raised a fraction "Already?" he asked to which Feliks nodded. "Well… I suppose I can spare him for the time being", Lucius sounded strangely reluctant, probably not liking the idea of Feliks becoming friends with his son. Feliks wasn't sure what he thought about becoming friends with Draco either…

Draco decided on Pret a Manger for their coffee, insisting it was far superior to Starbucks, which Feliks had to agree on. Pret was reasonably busy and mainly filled with businessmen like themselves. They opted for a window seat and Feliks wondered just how awkward this encounter might be.

"I hope you don't mind me saying that I asked Severus about you", Draco began which rather surprised Feliks.

"What about me?" he asked unable to keep the edge out of his voice. He wondered what there was to hear about him from his Uncle. It must have been _relatively _good things since Draco was suddenly interested in getting to know him.

"Oh nothing bad! Actually, he told me some very remarkable things. He told me you worked with the mayor of London. I have to say, that's awfully accomplished especially for someone our age", Draco praised which made Feliks feel a little uncomfortable. Feliks was confident in his capabilities but he was also modest in the face of compliments. He also hadn't expected this from Draco, this seemed rather out of character given what he heard about him.

"Thanks Draco…"

"No need to thank me… I well, I'm just amazed I suppose", Draco said and there was something shy about the way he said it. Feliks wasn't sure where this was going… Draco began to continue "And well… I was wondering..."

"Feliks!" a voice behind them shouted. Feliks and Draco blinked at one another before looking at the familiar (to them both) voice. A stylish young woman in a suit approached them with a handsome taller man with a shock of red hair.

"Ron, Hermione!" Feliks exclaimed, glad to see his two friends but slightly uncomfortable under the circumstances. "You both know Draco right?"

"Right", Ron replied, eyeing Draco with clear contempt and Draco eagerly matching the same look. Hermione huffed out a sigh and elbowed her fiancée in the ribs. Ron's look of contempt gave way to pain as he glanced at the feisty woman he called his. "I mean… nice to see you again Malfoy"

"And you… Weasley", Draco bizarrely returned the nicety causing both Hermione and Ron to look surprised. Feliks was too relieved to take too much notice. If they were at least civil to one another things wouldn't be too awkward.

"I'm surprised you managed to get such an early break from my Uncle, Hermione", Feliks remarked with a grin. He received a light smack on the shoulder from her and a grin to match his own.

"Your Uncle is not _that_ bad! He appreciates the work I put in and that's really all I can hope for", she said with the professionalism you'd expect. Ron however snorted at this and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"It would be nice to expect a raise too", he grumbled, earning a not so light smack from Hermione. "Ow"

"I better get going back to the office. I hope to finish out conversation another time Feliks… when it's perhaps more quiet", Draco announced as he got up, taking his coat and briefcase. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was referring to, not to mention his coffee was barely touched. Feliks wanted to grimace when Ron scowled.

"Yeah, it was nice having coffee with you Draco", Feliks said politely earning a smug smile from Draco before he went.

The two new to his company went quiet as they watched Draco leave. Once he was gone their eyes immediately snapped back to Feliks with a hundred and one questions in them. Ron was the first to pipe up. "What the bloody Hell were you doing being all chummy with Draco _Malfoy_ of all people!?"

"Ron! He's working for his Father. He has to be civil with Draco… even if he is insufferable", Hermione scolded lightly before adding the last part with a look of mild distaste.

"Actually… he's been rather… nice to me", Feliks said quietly, knowing the reaction he'd get from this.

His friends did not disappoint as they yelled in unison "What!?"

"Well he's been a lot nicer to me than his Father anyway", Feliks muttered unhappily. His friends winced sympathetically and finally sat down around the table with him.

"Is it that bad?" Hermione asked gently as if Feliks was some sort of victim of a crime.

"He's well… untrusting of me. Doesn't seem to think he can rely on me for one moment!" he exclaimed as he flung himself back into his chair with a heavy sigh. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. Noticing the concerned expressions of his friends he quickly tried to make light of the situation, not wanting to worry them. He put on a lecherous grin as he said "He's terribly good looking though"

Hermione snorted out a laugh and Ron looked disgusted. "Ew, man… you know I don't mind your… preferences but Malfoy's Dad?" Ron said with a shiver.

"No, I have to agree with Feliks. He _is_ handsome", she said in agreement causing Ron to look outraged. Feliks chuckled happily, glad to see his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

None of these characters belong to me, except Feliks Ashbone.

All characters that don't belong to me, belong to J.K. Rowling and what a lucky woman she is.

* * *

Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Ashbone had begun working there and Lucius was finally starting to believe in his capacity for _real_ hard work. He had also come to make some other realisations, some positive and some… questionable. The questionable realisation was the amount of time a certain young Malfoy was spending on trying to 'befriend' his assistant.

Lucius had come to keeping his door open to observe Ashbone in his work. It was rather wonderful the way in which Ashbone worked. He was incredibly neat, productive and confident. Lucius would sometimes find himself distracted from his work by Ashbone. He was tempted to tell his assistant to get a haircut for the way his curls would fall into his face drove Lucius mad. He had the bizarre desire to push those curls out of Ashbone's eyes.

The _other_ reason (which Lucius wasn't sure was less or more alarming than the reason before) was that he could, also, keep an eye on his son who suddenly frequented his floor much more often than he did before. Not to mention, the more he frequented Lucius' floor the less he frequented Lucius' office. The only time he did, it was to ask if he might take his assistant for coffee or lunch.

It was looking like one of those days. Lucius had been watching Ashbone typing mercilessly at his keyboard when his son entered. Ashbone looked up with a smile and Draco returned it. They began to chat about, whatever they chose to chat about and Lucius grew ever more agitated by it.

He attempted to continue with his work, reminding himself that Ashbone was probably in need of breaks from his work. But the more his son lingered the more annoyed Lucius got. Finally Lucius stood from his desk and walked over to his son and assistant.

"Draco", Lucius hissed not even trying to hide his irritation "Would you please stop taking up company time by-" Lucius hesitated, he almost said 'flirting'. With a grimace at his almost slip up he continued "_Chatting_ with my assistant. I'm sure you can wait till Ashbone's lunchtime. Yes?"

Draco looked horrified at Lucius and Ashbone looked… well relieved and Lucius wondered if he imagined that. "But Father!" Draco shrieked and then blushed at his own childish tone. Draco paused and began again, a look of resignation on his face. "Er-… yes, I'll keep that in mind. Sorry Father. I'll return to work right away" Draco quickly put action behind his words and called the lift.

Lucius waited until his son had entered the lift and the doors had closed behind him before speaking to Ashbone. "I apologise", Lucius began "I do not mean to deny you a break from your work"

Ashbone blinked up at him "It's quite alright Sir", Ashbone replied and then there was a hint of that relief he saw earlier in his eyes.

"He hasn't been… trying to… court you has he?" Lucius asked hesitantly. He really didn't know how to approach such a subject.

"Court me?" Ashbone asked with a raised eyebrow and a barely concealed grin. Lucius had to kill his own grin that threatened to spread across his face.

"Ashbone, I'm serious. If my son's behaviour is making you uncomfortable I can… speak to him", Lucius replied, keeping his tone even. He found himself rather hoping Ashbone be uncomfortable and not because he didn't think Ashbone was suitable for his son, absurdly enough. If Ashbone really was such a brilliantly hard working individual he was going places. It was just that the whole idea made him… absurdly annoyed.

"I very much enjoy Draco's company", Ashbone replied steadily and Lucius couldn't help the frown that marred his brow at the words. "But, I only enjoy his company as a friend", Ashbone finished and Lucius couldn't help the smile that spilled onto his lips.

"I see. I'll try to make it clear to him", Lucius said and began to walk back towards his office before faltering in his step. He turned to glance at Ashbone "I'd like to remark that I am very much considering making you a permanent employer here Ashbone. Keep that in mind would you?"

* * *

I'm sorry this is a rather short chapter. I wanted to mainly focus on the beginning unease of Lucius over Ashbone's and Draco's 'friendship'. I want to kind of hurry to Feliks' POV because I think he'll have a lot more to say/think about this turn of events. So I guess this a .5 chapter? Haha.


End file.
